wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
AwayFromKeyboard Union
Originally the union was a band of White Knights who struck terror into any criminal who stood in their path, fighting for the sake of what they saw as Justice. They have since been through alot of experiences and do not see all criminals as equally evil. Though they still consider themselves white knights, they do have certain alliances with criminal organizations to take on their larger and more threatening enemies. AwayFromKeyboard have been in multiple wars, and know their way around a battlefield. While not large or powerful, they still hold significant presence in battle. Their capes have eating utensils on the back, which characterizes the three leaders in unique ways. Native is fat, Huz constantly devours the heavens (in reality he's simply eating a bunch of drumsticks) , and Hazelyn claims to eat enemy players for breakfast (additionally claims that her tridents are just over-sized forks for this purpose). Recruitment Requirements #No Soul Rank, or level requirements, but should try to be an active player. Higher SR and Leveled players are still encouraged to join. #Must AFK a minimum of 100 hours a day. #Must devote their life to worshipping Hazelyn, the lord and master of AFKing. (It's more of a guideline. -Native) #Understand that AFK isn't a large union, and can't always be there to hold your hand, but will try to help you as often as they are able. #Be prepared to fight battles under the AFK banner. Rules of AwayFromKeyboard # Do not go against your own union members. # Do not camp or needlessly harass low level new players. # Uphold the alliances, and be prepared to fight our enemies. Personal feuds happen and pursuing them are not grounds for removal from union, but are discouraged during wartime. # AFK whenever possible. #Hazelyn is the best. #Huz is one clever kid. #Native is a cool guy. War History AwayFromKeyboard's first large scale war against the two large criminal unions DKG, and Chaos. They were both large in number, and contained a few powerful players each. AwayFromKeyboard was fighting DKG for a long time, even before the war had escalated to it's most well known total-war state. In the beginning, Chaos was their ally, and even helped AFK fight against DKG. However Chaos eventually joined with DKG, and was allied with both sides of the war. AFK having relatively little chance due to number difference went to recruit a new ally, and when partying with their new friends, Vanguard, were marked KOS by Chaos. DKG eventually retired, and the war with them was ended. The war became between Chaos and AFK allied with Vanguard. This particular war was concluded with no victory on either side, rather over time it had simply ended. Perhaps due to this, AFK's core members became absent from Wizardry for a prolonged period of time, returning to the game only recently. Since their return and restoration of power, they have placed themselves into the middle of the current major conflicts. They are currently allied with Order and fight both CoP and Chaos, whom also still fight each other. Statements about AFK or members, from others "Haze is a boss, she is the greatest. I am being forced against my will to say these things. I will die if I say bad things about Haze. She has my soul hostage. Haze is amazing, there is no subliminal messaging in this message. Beware of her tyranny, she is a god, run while you can, perfect beyond comparison." - Blathian, the Pure Iron Justice Association's Leader. Hazelyn Kyuujara Pretty much the greatest AFKer in history. It is said that she has never been at the keyboard in her entire life, and yet maintains status as a relatively powerful player despite this. In addition to her abnormal AFKing ability, she is said to be abnormally gifted in pretty much every positive quality, including intelligence, strength, and beauty, according to Hazelyn herself. Hazelyn has a giant ego which can only be compared in size to her own power, once again according to Hazelyn herself. She is not a fan of doing anything boring, or annoying, this includes luring enemies to trap thieves for long periods of time. She tends to stab things with her imperial spear and kill everything that annoys her even slightly, especially criminals. When her imperial spear breaks, she is known for carrying a whole ton of tridents as backups. The saying is as follows "For every Imperial Spear, one hundred trident follow." Hazelyn is extremely picky in what armor or equipment she is wearing, and never removes her bandana. If something looks stupid, she will refuse to wear it, no matter how powerful, and will begin to cite about how great she is, and how she doesn't need it anyway. It is known that she hates when people run around naked in town, yet is often seen melting the enemy's armor off, and then dragging them to prison for public nudity. Supposedly level 100,000,000. She claims she has enough charismatic power to mind control anyone, yet has a very small union with barely any members. She considers herself to be the greatest, and most amazing life form ever. Also when people tell her to do something, she will usually refuse and claim to the Boss, and thus she gives the orders. (Notable is that the majority of the above information about the fighter Hazelyn is outdated and serves little current purpose. Hazelyn's soul can be seen today controlling the body of Hazetric, a powerful ice mage. Her legendary tridents were distributed to her students, allies, and followers. Every note about her ego or personality still applies.) Native Fake Native is a really cool dude who fights for justice, freedom, and the endless tyranny of Hazelyn. He loves everyone but fights anyone, winning an amazing 10% of the time. Native is bald, fat, and has beautifuly long hair (on his face). He declares himself the third pillar of AFK, which explains why the union feels so lopsided. He looks like a fat old man garbed solely in belts and bravery. If you see him, The general protocal is to jump in place or punch him with your bare hands, lest you disturb him in his natural habitat. When disturbed, Native's hands will begin to shake and he will fling ice at your feet, in an attack that is as painless as it is irritating. He recently changed his ways, declaring himself the new TRUE Native. TRUE Native is distinguishable from Legacy Native by the lack of belts and magical power. In their place, he now sports a medium sized shield he always wishes was at least ten times bigger, and channels his every effort into making sure it is somewhere inbetween his foes and his party. In combat, Native can be found circling Hazelyn, intercepting attacks and spells targetting his charge. Often, he will proudly sacrifice himself to slow the movements of an enemy long enough for Hazelyn to destroy them. These one-sided sacrifices can be considered the greatest extent of their "teamwork". Zic Huz Huz is a quiet porkul fitted with a robe made of unobtainium. Little else is known about this mysterious creature /robe thing. Katilyn Macando Macando is a wild yet reserved creature originating from the union DKG, where she fought many battles with Hazelyn during the war. Macando's wrathful nature had her even putting a price of 1 million gold on Hazelyn's head. With no success, Macando wandered into exile. As time passed, the enemies and alliances Macando had seen faded in and out; exhausted and lonely, she finally turned to one she had once hated most- Hzazelyn. Macando was finally welcome in a place she never thought she'd be. Macando's soldier mentality fit in well with the escalating wars AFK was facing, loyal to the end, she would see to it that she'd die before Hazelyn or another union mate faced the blade of an enemy. And while Macando is not the strongest person out there, she makes up for in her versatility and relentlessness. Macando is also referred to as "Kat" by her close friends. Alliances *Order Neutral/Friendly Unions *Everything Inbetween Enemy Unions *Chaos *CreaturesOfPitch Category:Unions